KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY
by supersolidsnake
Summary: when Ruby is having strange memories she discovers she is Summer Rose's Nobody, what will become of the young huntress in training...
1. CHAPTER 1

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 1

Yang Gets a New Arm

Everyone fights their own wars. It's what you do after that really matters.

A tribute to Monty Oum: Rest in peace. You earned it.

 _Your giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Realm of Darkness]

Summer Rose: "My name is Summer Rose and I am a huntress. My friends and family think I'm dead. But the truth is, I'm trapped in a realm of darkness, which I can only assume is the Void. Although, I never see any Grimm, but instead there are creatures of shadow. Now, I fight to return home..."

[The Void]

Xehanort: "You have done well, Salem. You've dealt with a major threat. Now, Ozpin is trapped in the Void! But, pray-tell, why keep him alive? Isn't he better off a Heartless?"

Salem: "NO! Ozpin cannot become a Heartless! He would be too powerful to control, not to mention his Nobody...Besides, I want him to see his precious world crumble. Then, he will burn."

[Stark's Workshop]

Raven Branwen: " Is it ready?"

Tony Stark: "Almost. Just need a few more calibrations and... There ya go."

Raven Branwen: "Good. Give it to me."

Tony Stark: "O.k.. Now to discuss the form of...payment. And she is gone. Crap baskets!"

[Remnant / Silver Forest]

Raven Branwen: "Qrow, take this to Yang. She'll need it for what's coming."

Qrow Branwen: "It's an arm. Where'd you get it?"

Raven Branwen: "I have my ways, outside of Remnant."

Qrow Branwen: "Outside of Remnant, huh? Ozpin wouldn't like that."

Raven Branwen: "Ozpin isn't here right now, and he may never come back."

Qrow Branwen: "What do I tell Yang, if she asks questions?"

Raven Branwen: "Tell her it's from a dusty, old Raven."

[Remnant / Taiyang's House]

Taiyang Xiao Long: "What do you want, Qrow?"

Qrow Branwen: "Just here dropping off a gift for my lovely niece."

Taiyang Xiao Long: "Which one? Right now, Ruby's M.I.A."

Qrow Branwen: "Then, can I come in and see Yang?"

Taiyang Xiao Long: "Yang! Uncle Qrow's here to see you."

Yang Xiao Long: "Tell him to go away! I don't want to hear his snide remarks right now."

Qrow Branwen: "I come bearing gifts of cookies and a mystery box! Oh, and a letter. It goes with the mystery box."

Yang Xiao Long: "Ok. Come on in."

Qrow Branwen: "Hey, Kiddo. I know you're not feeling much like talking right now. So why don't you let me do the talking and just listen. I meant what I said back at Beacon: you and Ruby are going to go far, but only if you keep learning and never stop moving forward. Old stubby over there is just a setback. You're gonna do great things in this world, Yang. And I think this might help." (Hands her the box.)

Yang Xiao Long: (Opens the box.) "It's an arm. How'd you get this?"

Qrow Branwen: "Let's just say, I got it from a dusty, old Raven."

Yang Xiao Long: "A dusty, old Raven? Does that mean..."

Qrow Branwen: "Read the note. It explains more. Just don't read it out loud. And don't read it around Tai."

Yang Xiao Long: "Ok. Thanks, Uncle."


	2. CHAPTER 2

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

SQUARE ENIX ROOSTER TEETH

CHAPTER 2

Summer's Dark Secret

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _Your giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Mysterious Tower]

Roxas: Roxas, looks at Sora, "Sora, there's a Nobody I haven't told you about."

Sora: While training with Kairi, "Roxas! I thought you died."

Roxas: "Na. Just had to make ya see the truth."

Sora: "Kairi! Hold up! What's up, Roxas? A new Nobody?"

Roxas: "Yeah. Back when I was a rookie, Organization XIII had me and Axel track down a powerful Nobody in a place called Remnant. Unfortunately, she was too strong to bring back to the Organization. So we put her on a watch list, to see if she'd become an enemy. Also, her heart is trapped in the Realm of Darkness, home of the Heartless."

Sora: "Then we have to find these guys and make sure the thirteen Seekers of Darkness don't get a hold of them! Hey, Kairi! Wanna go on an adventure with me and Riku to save two people from the Seekers of Darkness?"

Kairi: "Well, remember we have to stay here and train with Master Yen Sid. Riku and the King could go. After all, they're the only ones with the title Master."

Sora: "I hate it when you're right, but I can't argue with your logic. Riku! Better tell me all the cool stuff that happens with you and the King on this new adventure!"

Riku: Nods in agreement and heads out.

[Remnant / Mistral Forest outside Haven Academy]

Ruby Rose: "Guys..."

Team RNJR turns to their leader.

Jaune Ark: "What's up, Ruby?"

Lie Ren: "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Nora Valkyrie: "Yeah, you've got bags under your eyes and you're paler than the Indominous Rex, RARRRR!

Lie Ren: "Nora, how many times have I told you to not compare situations in life to movies?"

Ruby Rose: continuing what she was saying: "I've been having weird dreams lately. I dream of Beacon, but it's different. You guys were not there: Yang, Blake and Weiss. No one familiar except Uncle Qrow and Dad. They called me Summer, and it didn't feel weird..." Ruby trails off.

Qrow Branwen: "Sounds to me like you're remembering your self … Isn't that right, Summer Rose!

Ruby Rose: Ruby looking at her Uncle, confused. "What are you talking 'bout Uncle. I'm not mom... am I?

Qrow Branwen: "Looks like you're not all gone. Sit down kiddo. We've got a lot to talk about."


	3. CHAPTER 3

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

SQUARE ENIX ROOSTER TEETH

CHAPTER 3

A New Adventure

Tribute to Monty Oum.

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Remnant / Mistral Forest, Outside Haven Academy]

Qrow Branwen: Qrow, sitting his niece down. "Ruby, Remnant has many secrets; one of which is the legend of the Nobody. A Nobody is a person without a heart. And you, kiddo, are Summer Rose's Nobody. That's why you're remembering her memories: because they're yours, too."

Riku: The two Masters in the distance overhear the conversation. "There she is."

Mickey Mouse: "We should talk to..." Mickey is cut off by a girl jumping him and pinching his cheeks.

Nora Valkyrie: " Oh, he is soooo cute! He's like a living cartoon. Ren, can I keep him pleeeaaaaassssssse?!"

Jaune and Ren get ready to fight, as they draw their weapons.

Riku: " Mickey, let him go, NOW!" Riku, getting angry, summons his keyblade.

Riku and the two members of Team RNJR charge at each other, as Nora continues to cuddle with Mickey.

Riku out-matches Jaune in skill, as he used his flowmotion to get the upper hand over the young huntsman in training. Jaune is beaten and bruised pretty badly.

Jaune Ark: "Ren, I could use some help."

Ren aids his friend by shooting down the Keyblade Master as he used flowmotion. While Riku is down, Jaune goes in with his sword.

Jaune Ark: "It's over! You've lost."

Jaune points his sword to Riku's neck, as Ren points his bladed machine pistols at his head.

Riku: "You think you beat me? THUNDARGA!"

Lightning falls from the sky, as the two Team RNJR members are stunned by the magic.

Nora Valkyrie: "Hey, me and the King have been talking and this whole thing is a misunderstanding. See, they want to make sure no one hurts or takes advantage of Ruby. Got it?"

Qrow Branwen: "Hey, nice to see ya again, Your Majesty. Who is the kid?"

Mickey Mouse: "Ho ho! Qrow, it's good to see ya again! This is my good friend, Riku. We're here to help her."

Ruby Rose: "Me? What is going on?"

Qrow Branwen: "Kiddo, I called Mick here to help ya. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friends. Now, go with Mick and Riku."

Ruby Rose: "Ok, Uncle. Take my team to Haven and find out if Cinder Fall is a real student there. If she is, kick her ass. If not, we'll regroup at the safe house on Merlot Island."

Everyone, sayed simultaneously: "GOT IT!"


	4. CHAPTER 4

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

SQUARE ENIX ROOSTER TEETH

CHAPTER 4

An Unexpected Visitor

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Remnant / Vale docks]

Blake woke with fear as she looks for where the voices are coming from.

Blake Belladonna: "Who's there, show yourself!?"

Chara Dreemurr: "You are filled with DETERMINATION!"

A girl appears in front of Blake.

Chara Dreemurr: "You have awakened me from my eternal rest so I may help you in your quest for vengeance, I will help you settle the score and make things right."

Blake Belladonna: "I have no reason to trust you." "SO GIVE ME ONE!"

Chara Dreemurr: "Well maybe you'll trust me after I warn you of the White Fang Forces coming your way!" "Maybe you'll want to hide."

White Fang Liutenant: "I know that brat went somewhere in here." "SPREAD OUT AND FIND HER!" "THE BOSS SAID HE WANTS HER ALIVE!"

Chara Dreemurr: "WOW! Thats a lot of guys this should be fun." "We should just go down there and kill all of them."

Blake Belladonna: "There is too many gun men we have to use stealth on this one." "Why would you jump straight to killing them?"

Chara Dreemurr: "We don't have time to discuss ways of taking down the enemies."

Blake Belladonna: "Agreed but how would we get down they're covering all the positions that I would approach."

Chara Dreemurr: "Then allow me to upgrade you!"

Chara approaches Blake and grabs her head.

The dark energy starts to engulf Blake.

Blake's hair start to turn silver as opposed to her normal black.

Chara Dreemurr: "There you go Blakey upgrade complete." "Now why don't you try your new powers on that sniper over there?"

Blake's eyes begin to glow a light amber color.

A dark corridor starts to open up between her and the sniper.

She throws her gunblade through the dark corridor and it wraps around the sniper using the ribbon attached she pulls the trigger and knocks the sniper of his perch.

The gamble shroud weapon is yanked back through the dark corridor and back to Blake.

White Fang Liutenant: Everyone check out what happened there!

The White Fang soldiers approach the sniper and discover a shell from Blake's weapon.

To avoid suspiscion Blake uses a dark corridor to teleport behind the last two guards and she slams their heads together knocking them out.

Chara Dreemurr: "Look out you have big heavy trouble coming in!"

Blake turns around and see's the liutenant standing there.

White Fang Liutenant: "You think dying your hair is going to make me forget who you are?" "Adam will have words with you!"

Blake Belladonna: "IF ADAM WANTS TO TALK TO ME HE CAN COME FIND ME HIMSELF!" "AND YOUR GOING TO DELIVER THE MESSAGE!"

Blake begins to fight the Liutenant.

Suddenly they both hear a whistle and they both turn their heads in the direction of the whistle.

Suddenly a girl with red eyes and blond hair punches the Liutenant with the sound and force of a shotgun and knocks him out cold and shitless.


	5. CHAPTER 5

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 5

Yang's Light and Blake's Darkness : The Fight Against Adam

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Remnant / Vale, Docks]

Yang Xiao Long: "Coward! You left us there! Why didn't you stay and fight? You left me broken and alone!"

Blake Belladonna: "I was trying to protect my friends. I was drawing Adam away, so he'd go after me and leave you alive."

Yang Xiao Long: "You took away our right to choose to fight along side you. We would've defended you!"

Blake Belladonna: "Adam took your arm. He would've taken a lot more from you, Ruby, and Wiess if I hadn't run."

Yang Xiao Long: "Look, I get what you did and why you did it. But I still think it's fucked up! You could've at least sent a letter or something. The way you did it made it seem like you didn't care."

Blake Belladonna: "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Adam taurus: "But I want to hurt the both of you."

Adam bursts in and attacks!Yang quickly pulls a holo-shield with a burning heart in the center blocking Adam's blade.

Yang Xiao Long: "Ya ready for this, Blake?"

Blake Belladonna: "No, and you?"

Yang Xiao Long: "Hell, no! But I've been waiting for a rematch."

Adam taurus: "Then come at me."

Chara removes Blake's soul from fighting and forces herself into her body. Blake's eyes turn from amber to red as she looks at yang and says,

Chara Dreemurr: "Don't worry blondy locks, let me handle this. Oh and...(looks at Adam) your precious Blake Belladonna is not in control. Now, you fight Chara Dreemurr, the demon who comes when you call her name.

Chara looks at Adam and sees Sans.

Chara summons her knife and sings. With every verse, she slashes at Adam who is off guard.

" _Here we are again..._  
 _Just me and you comedian, right_  
 _With your blasters, your flashing eye_  
 _You should better be prepared because soon..._  
 _Your last hour strikes!_

 _One step left now, it's almost time_  
 _Show you what my determination has still left for you to get back to_  
 _You should prepare to just die_  
 _like all your friends you'll have a really good time_

 _But guys like you are always just fools_  
 _Come at me, try to kill me with your fancy tools_  
 _Let's go, now the room gets chiller_  
 _Let's go, just another killer_

 _Go ahead, kill me again I see you're able_  
 _But inside you know the end can't be evaded_  
 _I can tell you're really tired out of fighting_  
 _But I'll even come back after dying_

 _Why not let me win? You can't dodge forever!_  
 _Even if the pain is more fun together_  
 _You know I will just reset and come back newer_  
 _And with every try I'm getting even faster than you are_

 _I am made o E_  
 _L O V E_

 _"This is where it stops, this is where it ends"_  
 _You keep telling me those words and hope that I would understand_  
 _But even if I hear you I won't give up my attack_  
 _Can you just not see the truth or can you not see what this all meant?_

 _Go ahead, kill me again I see you're able_  
 _But inside you know the end can't be evaded_  
 _You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient_  
 _But I am getting you with my DETERMINATION_

 _You know I made your friends all disappear_  
 _Erasing all what's left, this is why I'm here_  
 _I will keep FIGHTING, you should be DYING, that is your DESTINATION_

 _I'm entirely made o E_  
 _And I'm sure I'm stronger than you..._

 **("Stronger than You" is copyrighted by Rebecca Sugar. The Chara remix in this story is found on Youtube, by Milkychan.)**

Adam, now all sliced up and bloody, stands defeated. But before Chara could FINISH HIM...

Tifa Lockheart: "Yang, before Chara kills Adam, I'm going to unlock your Light...There, hurry!"

Yang, glowing gold like never before and now having two golden flame wings, knocks Chara out of Blake. Yang and Tifa begin to beat the ghost girl down, with a flurry of spirit punches, Tifa finishes off the demon child with the limit brake, Final Heaven.

Yang can still see the Darkness flowing off her friend, who is passed out.

(Yang looks at Tifa)

Yang Xiao Long: "Is she going to be alright?"

Tifa Lockheart: "She is now one with Darkness, but she is your Darkness and you are her Light. You will be drawn to each other, keeping each other in check. So yeah, I think she'll be just fine.

Yang Xiao Long: "Who are you anyway?"

Tifa Lockheart: "Name's Tifa Lockheart. You killed me in a alternate universe. But now, here I am helping you prepare for what's to come."

Yang Xiao Long: "Yeah, the war against some witch or something."

Tifa Lockheart: "Yes, something like that. Come, we need to get outta here. Flying is too noticeable at night."

Yang Xiao Long: "I CAN FLY!"

Tifa Lockheart: "Yes, but keep it down and punch a portal to somewhere else. And don't shout bout this, too. Yes, you can punch open portals. Just hurry, we don't know who could be listening."

Yang punches a light blast and opens a portal. Yang picks up Blake and carries her to a new destination.


	6. CHAPTER 6

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 6

RED vs BLUE vs RWBY: DESTINY

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

VIC: "Destiny: Playstation's answer to Halo. When the Guardian arrives, the Red and Blue troopers are going to have a big surprise and Aqua's going to have a visitor in the Realm of Darkness. So let's slip it to ya. Bow chica bow wow!"

[Realm of Darkness]

Summer Rose: Summer Rose spots a camp. "Is someone living here? Hmm. Better investigate."

Aqua: "Another human? I thought I'd be alone in this darkness. Who are you?"

Summer Rose: "My name is Summer. It's nice to meet someone that isn't trying to kill me! What's your name?"

Aqua: "I am Aqua. I'm a Keyblade Master that got trapped in the Realm of Darkness by Master Xehanort."

Summer Rose: "Did you say "Keyblade" and "Realm of Darkness"? I've heard legends of the ancient Keyblade War and how the Realm of Darkness would consume worlds. I guess it was all true."

Aqua: "How'd you get here?"

Summer Rose: "I was on a mission for Professor Ozpin. He wanted me to escort some former White Fang members back to their home of Menagerie. Then, I was attacked by some new form of Grimm. They looked very similar to some I've seen here."

Aqua: "From what you've told me, I have some bad news for you. You're not just stuck here in the Realm of Darkness with me: you're a heart that's lost it's body. I'm surprised you haven't become a Heartless yet. Your light must be very strong."

Summer Rose: "What are you talking about? I'm a heart?"

Aqua: "The spiritual essence of one's being is what we call a heart. A heart corrupted by darkness becomes a Heartless. And the body without a heart, which is left behind in this process, is known as a Nobody. Do you have these legends as well?"

Summer Rose: "Yes."

[Chorus/Space Above]

Tex: "What do you make of this, GHOST?"

GHOST: "It appears to be an unknown planet outside of the Guardians' star maps. I also can't find it in the archives of the Iron Lords or in the Fallen's database."

Tex: "That means this planet is untouched by darkness. GHOST, land the jumpship. Let's see if the locals are friendly."

The jumpship lands, and the crew sees what awaits them on Chorus.

[Chorus/New Republic Headquarters]

An alarm goes off, as the soldiers of the New Republic and the Empire of Chorus scramble to meet the threat head-on.

Washington: "You three! Hold it right there, and don't move!"

Carolina: "Make one wrong move, I dare you!"

Ruby Rose: "Look, we don't want any trouble."

Riku: "We're just looking for someone. Leave us alone."

Carolina: "Wrong move. I get to shoot now." She starts shooting at them.

Mickey and Riku dodge the bullets using flowmotion and Ruby Rose uses her semblance and runs at super speed. Tucker arrives on the scene and draws his energy sword. Tucker, still angry about the battle for Chorus and the loss of his best friend Church, does not hesitate to fight this battle, even though he doesn't know why he's fighting these strangers.

Tucker: "Don't worry. I've got your back, Carolina and Wash."

Washington: "Then shoot or "swish, swish, stab" those people!"

Tucker: "You got it, Dude!"

The fight continues, as the King and Riku draw their Keyblades and begin to attack Washington and Carolina. Ruby draws her sniper-scythe and begins to attack Tucker. Caboose enters the fray.

Caboose: "Stop the fighting! Stop it right now! Why don't we all just sit down and talk things out. If we continue fighting like this, the plot will never go anywhere and the narrator will get bored."

Tucker: "Caboose, what the hell are you talking about?"

Caboose: "You see, the girl with the hood and cape is looking for her mom, who is trapped in another world. And the mouse and the boy are protecting her from an evil organization called the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness."

Carolina: "I'm about to kill these motherfuckers right now!"

Washington: "Caboose, how do you know this stuff?"

Caboose: "Just a hunch."

Ruby Rose: "He's actually right. I am just looking for my mom, who's trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Riku: "We really are just protecting her from the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness."

King Mickey: "I've heard of people like Caboose. They're called Fourth Wall Breakers. We mean you no harm. Really. Oh, ho!"

Washington: "So, who are you lot?"

Caboose: "The girl with the cape is Ruby Rose, the boy with silver hair is Riku, and the talking mouse is Mickey."

Ruby Rose: "Wow! He got it right!"

Carolina: "So we know who you all are, but who's that coming over the hill?"

Do you believe in Destiny?


	7. CHAPTER 7

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 7

Return of Tex

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Chorus / New Republic Headquarters]

The group trains their weapons on the mysterious figure coming over the hill.

Carolina: "Whoever you are, if you don't want to be full of holes, stop right there and identify yourself!"

Guardian: "Listen, I don't want any trouble. My name is Tex. I'm a Guardian from the Milky Way galaxy."

Washington: "Tex, that black armor: You wouldn't happened to be a former freelancer, would you?"

Carolina: "Please Wash, she couldn't be THAT ..."

Tex: "Agent Texas? Yeah, that's me."

Tucker: "No way! We thought you were dead. And I mean the not-coming-back kind of dead. And trust me, we've seen the people come back from the dead before."

Tex: "Well, this is what happened: I did die. On my way back to Earth for my final discharge, my ship crash-landed in Old Russia and I died. The circumstances of the crash are unknown to me. I was outside of an old U.N.S.C. Cosmodrome when I heard a voice and I saw a little bit of light. The light coursed through my corpse and suddenly, I was alive again."

GHOST: "That's where I came in, to bring the hunter back to life."

Ruby Rose: "Hunter?"

GHOST: "It's the class of Guardian that includes Tex."

Washington: "Well, since we know you guys aren't threats, we can at least put you up with a place to stay."

Later...

[Chorus / Crew Quarters]

Ruby Rose: "Your Majesty, Riku, I have a question. How come, when we first arrived on this world through the portal, our clothing changed?"

Riku: "You know, I'm not exactly sure why. All I know is, when we go to a world where our clothing may not be common, it changes to something more appropriate for that world."

Ruby Rose: "So, when we came to this world, my cloth armor and your shirts and shoes were not commonplace. So they changed into this space armor...well, at least I have my cape!"

King Mickey: "It's to protect the world order. Just a hunch, but your space armor resembles that Tex person, so it probably came from the place she got hers. Our armor came from wherever the others got their armor, so we all fit in."

Caboose (Entering): "Uh, hi. I was told to show you around. But since you're wondering about your armor, I can tell you some stuff, since I can break the fourth wall. Ruby's armor comes from the game Destiny. It's colored the same as her clothes on Remnant, due to the armor shader Remnant Rose. Riku and the King's armor is from Halo, like me and my friends. However, Riku's armor is kind of a combination look of Agent Washington and Agent York. And the King's armor is kind of a Disney take on Red Team armor. Come on. Let me show you around."

[Chorus / Storage Unit]

A mysterious figure in gold armor, sets her friend in silver armor down, and they wait until morning.

Yang Xiao Long: "Don't worry, Blake. We're safe now...I hope?"

Raven Branwen (sneaking inside): "Yang, it's been a long time..."

Yang Xiao Long: "You've got a lot of nerve coming back into my life."

Raven Branwen: "I-I'm sorry for everything, but I left to keep you safe. I can't tell you why just yet, but you have to find Qrow and tell him that "she needs a body". He will know what to do from there."

And as quickly as she came, Raven is gone.


	8. CHAPTER 8

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 8

The Power of the Dreadfang

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[Chorus / New Republic Headquarters]

The sun rises on a warm Chorus morning. Yang peeks through a window to see what is happening in the base on which she landed. A group of people is patrolling near her hiding place.

Carolina: "Wash, I want you to train Tucker in using his sword. He's a little sluggish. You're good with a knife, so a sword can't be that different."

Yang Xiao Long (bursting out of the shed): "Pyrrha! I thought you were dead!"

Yang hugs Carolina.

Carolina: "How many people are we just gonna let waltz right in to the base!"

Ruby Rose: "Those gauntlets? Yang, is that you?"

Yang Xiao Long: "Ruby? Your here too? Cool!"

Washington: "Ruby, do you know this person?"

Ruby Rose: "Yeah. Guys, this is my big sister, Yang."

Carolina: "Great! Tell her to get the hell off me."

Ruby Rose: "Uh, Yang, that's not Pyrrha, that's Carolina."

Yang Xiao Long: "Oh, sorry dude"

Carolina: "I'm a girl."

Tucker and Tex enter.

Tucker: " "Dude" is omnisexual. Bow chika bow wow!"

Washington: "So, what were you to up to?"

Tex: "We were training. He was severely lacking skill with a sword."

Carolina: "Tex, you said you are from Project Freelancer, but what is your real name?"

Tex: "It is Allison Church."

Carolina: "I guess what ya say is true, mom, about not saying goodbye. Here we are again. It's me, Jen."

Carolina reveals her face with tears in her eyes.

Yang Xiao Long: "You know, the girl in black armor sounds a lot like Goodwitch. But I guess it's not her, either. Right?"

As the events on the ground unfold, a mysterious figure in a black cloak watches their every move from the shadows. The hooded figure leaps out and attacks Ruby. With a quick alert from Tifa, Yang punches the hooded figure into a wall, denting it. Everyone holds their weapons at the ready...

Riku, hearing commotion, automatically assumes it's one of the Thirteen coming to get Ruby.

Riku: "You're here for Ruby, aren't you...Seeker of Darkness?"

Tyrian Callows: "My name is Tyrian and I'm here serving my goddess. I'm taking back the silver-eyed one, perhaps with a few "minor" damages, so she may face judgment. Hehahahaha!"

Ruby Rose: "Cinder sent you!"

Tyrian Callows: "Only in her wildest dreams! I serve our goddess, the one true harbinger of darkness, lord of all Grimm, Salem."

Tyrian begins to attack our heroes, slicing at them with his arm blades and shooting at them. Tyrian's focus is on Ruby, cutting her up with precise strokes meant to wound, not kill. Ruby, bleeding profusely, tries her best to stay in the fight. But eventually, Ruby faints from loss of blood. Yang, seeing her sister bleed out, goes into "fire angel" mode.

Yang Xiao Long: "Now I'm pissed! Get ready, bastard, 'cause I'm gonna show ya the true meaning of pain!"

Yang sets her fists on fire and beats Tyrian down, pummeling him into submission.

Blake, waking up in the shed, sees the fighting and decides to stay out of it, due to her weakened condition. (Caboose walks in, sees the fighting, and walks right back out.)

Tyrian, now with several third degree burns, reveals his scorpion tail and wacks Yang with a vicious sting. The toxin quickly takes effect. As Yang wobbles and passes out, Tucker cuts off Tyrian's tail! Then, Tex slices him in half with the Dreadfang Taken sword. Now in two parts, each half of Tyrian disintegrates, mysteriously vanishing into darkness. Blake then warily approaches the armored group

Riku: "Curaga!" (Riku heals Ruby.)

King Mickey: "Curaga!" (The King heals Yang.)

Blake Belladonna: "So I take it you're the good guys."

Tucker: "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Blake Belladonna: "Well. thanks for taking care of my friends."

Yang and Ruby come to.

Yang Xiao Long: " Blake, you're awake! Come on Ruby, me and Blake are going to visit Uncle Qrow."

Ruby Rose: "I can't go with you, I'm sorry."

Yang Xiao Long: "What? Why? Why can't you go with us?!"

Ruby Rose: "Because Uncle Qrow told me mom is out there somewhere, and Qrow wouldn't lie about that."

Yang is speechless, so she nods in acceptance. She and Blake give their goodbyes for now. Yang punches a portal back to Remnant and they go through. The huntress in training and the two masters depart from Chorus to a new world.

[The Void]

Tyrian Callows: "I-I'm alive? Oh no, I failed my mission! My goddess will be so angry! But she'll forgive me. Right? She'll forgive me."

Tyrian wanders back to Salem's fortress to deliver the bad news.

Salem: "Tyrian. Where is the girl?"

Tyrian Callows: "I-I'm sorry, your grace, I-I failed. B-But they had a champion of light and two Keyblade Masters, your grace. King Mickey Mouse was there."

Salem: "You disappoint me. But this is troublesome news. Be gone."

Tyrian weeps bitterly, as he slinks away and goes to kill some Grimm to make himself feel better.

 **CONTACT**


	9. CHAPTER 9

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 9

Return to Merlot Island

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

As Yang and Blake return to Remnant, they realize they have arrived in the kingdom of Atlas. While they take a quick look around, they hear a argument between a familiar voice and someone else.

Weiss Schnee (angrily to her brother): "YOU EVIL LITTLE COCKBITE! YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Whitley Schnee (with glee out of his sister's frustration and with a creepily evil smile): "It's all for the good of the family..HMHMHAHAHA!"

After locking Weiss in her room, Whitley jaunts off to the tune of his own joy. Yang and Blake, hiding in the shadows, wait until dark to help out. Meanwhile, Weiss trains to summon the suit of armor (as seen in the white trailer and volume 3). She abandons her training briefly, when she finds a flash drive in a secret cubbyhole in her room!

As darkness falls over Atlas, Yang and Blake discuss their next move.

Blake Belladonna: "We have to help Weiss!"

Yang Xiao Long: "O.K., here's the plan. I'll fly to Schnee Manor, knock on Weiss' window, then fly her back to the dock, where we will meet up. Then, we'll go find Uncle Qrow back in Mistral."

Blake Belladonna: "1. Since when could you fly? And 2. Why is your uncle going to Mistral? There's a high presence of Grimm in that kingdom."

Yang Xiao Long: "Does that really matter right now? Just meet me and Weiss at Atlas Docks!"

After a grueling night of training, Weiss hears some knocking at her window. She is perplexed. With sword in hand, she approaches the window and opens the curtains. The former heiress sees a familiar face, much to her surprise, and she opens the window. Yang tells her friend that she will explain on the way, so Weiss packs a small bag and they fly to make their escape. At the docks, they meet and Blake pays for a ferry to Mistral.

[The Kingdom of Mistral]

Team RWBY and JNPR (with the exclusion of Ruby and Pyrrha for... reasons) reunite. With Qrow Branwen leading the charge, they find no trace of Cinder at Haven Academy.

(Back at the local hotel...)

Jaune Arc (in distress): "So, what now?"

Qrow Branwen: "Ruby said that if she's not here, we should regroup at Merlot Island. After that, I say we form an army. Not one of machines and robots, like that Atlas garbage! No, no, no. I'll contact some of my old allies from the great Keyblade War and we'll go from there."

Yang punches a portal to Merlot Island and they go, saddened, feeling defeated.

To be continued...


	10. CHAPTER 10

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 10

The Masters of Light

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

Message: "Qrow Branwen to all Masters of Light: All the worlds are in danger! Salem and her pawns have aligned themselves with the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, and we are going to need an army to beat them all. It may take some time, but if ya can hear this, get here A.S.A.P.!"

As Qrow's message is sent, the two Keyblade Masters and the Huntress in Training arrive on the next world in their journey. Little do they know, the end of the journey is in sight…

[Marvel vs Capcom Universe]

[Manhattan]

Unbeknownst to Ryu, Terranort awakens the Dark Hadou in Ryu, turning him into Evil Ryu. Together, they terrorize the city!

Wolverine (Laura Kinney): "RYU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING BUB. THIS ISN'T YOU!"

(Not too far away...)

Ruby finds her mind slipping into Summer Rose mode...

Ruby Rose (as Summer) to King Mickey: "Uhhh. What? Where am I? Your Majesty, where are we? Where is my team? And who is this boy with you?"

Riku (in horror): "Oh, no! Mickey, Ruby went into her Summer Rose personality! We have to bring her back to herself!"

Ruby Rose (as Summer): "What in in the gods' names are you talking 'bout? And don't disrespect the King!"

Riku (thinking fast): "Look! Grimm!"

As Summer/Ruby turns to fight the imaginary Grimm, Riku uses his Keyblade to seal the Summer Rose personality away and Ruby takes back control.

Ruby Rose: "Huh? What happened?"

Riku is about to say what had happened, when Ruby cuts him off.

Ruby Rose: "Look! A super hero fighting a martial artist!"

When the King and Riku look to see the fight, they see Terranort controlling the Street Fighter...

The two Masters charge after Terranort at blazing speeds, with Keyblades in hand. Ruby, realizing who the enemy is, speeds toward the Seeker of Darkness but is knocked back with a tornado kick from Evil Ryu...

Evil Ryu: "RRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

Wolverine (Laura Kinney): "Hey kid, you alright?"

Ruby Rose: "Yeah, I'm fine just, OWWW! That really hurt! He's being controlled by that guy wearing brown. I think I can free him, but I need to get close to the bad guy."

Wolverine (Laura Kinney): "O.k., I will distract Ryu. You get the bad guy."

Wolverine lunges at Evil Ryu, stabbing and pinning him to the ground. To keep his attention on her, she stabs him repeatedly...

As Riku and Mickey are brutally beaten, Ruby rushes in to save her friends. She tackles Terranort, slams him into a wall, and unleashes a silver eye blast that removes all darkness from the Seeker of Darkness and the Street Fighter. The two Masters, coughing up blood, struggle and say "Curaga", thus healing the two...

Terranort's silver hair becomes brown again and his amber eyes return to their normal blue, thus indicating he is Terra once again...

The King also heals Ryu: his gi is still bloody, but his stab wounds are healed...

Terra (waking up): "YYYAAAHHHHN. Aqua? Ven? Where?... Oh my god! I-I did all those horrible things!"

King Mickey (comforting his long lost friend): "Terra, it wasn't you, it was Xehanort. So don't worry, you will be forgiven."

"You should listen to the king..."

As Dr. Strange floats down, he tells our heroes the answers they seek...

Dr. Strange: "You will find Summer Rose in the Realm of Darkness. I can not help you get there. For if I open the doorway to that realm, the Dark Dimension will open to this world, and the dread Dormammu will destroy the world. The Realm of Darkness, the Dark Dimension, and the area known as the Void are all connected by the darkness. But the King can go by himself, with his Star Shard."

Terra: "Aqua is also there, Your Majesty. Please, save her!"

The Sorcerer Supreme gives the King an Infinity Stone, the Reality Stone, for him to use to rescue the women from the darkness. Riku tells Mickey they are heading back to Remnant. Mickey says he will meet the group there, with the rest of their friends, and he leaves on his mission.

[Remnant]

[Merlot Island]

Qrow sees his army, the Masters of Light, gather. The group includes,

but is not limited to, Sans (Undertale), Master Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts), Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel), Ikora Rey plus the Queen of the Reef (Destiny), and more.

To be continued...


	11. CHAPTER 11

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 11

The Rescue

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

[The Realm of Darkness]

Mickey Mouse (searching): "Wow... this place got a lot bigger since the last time I was here!"

A mysterious voice approaches the King...

Hazel Rainart: "The Realm of Darkness holds many secrets and many foes."

Mickey Mouse: "I know, but I have to save my friends! And who are you?"

Hazel Rainart: "Someone who wants all light extinguished! DEMYX, I CALL UPON THEE!"

Hazel summons a Grimm replica of Demyx with the artifact that Salem gave him and sends the new Grimm to kill the King...

(WAVE 1: DEMYX GRIMM!)

With a fierce growl and a strum of his sitar, the melodious Grimm controls the water in the Realm of Darkness to make water avatars to attack the Keyblade Master. Hazel walks away, leaving the two to fight, while he searches for Summer and Aqua...

Demyx Grimm (with a growl!): "DANCE WATER, DANCE!"

Mickey uses the Sonic Blade attack to bounce and slash at the water avatars and their Grimm master. With every strike, a water avatar falls and a string of the sitar brakes. One by one, all the strings brake. Then, the King's Keyblade collides with the melodious Grimm's sitar, and it brakes in two. Demyx Grimm uses his claws and fangs at blistering speed, cutting the King and making him bleed with every slice. But before the final blow was struck, the King counters and chops off Demyx Grimm's head, thus disintegrating him!

The King rushes to catch up with Hazel...

Hazel Rainart: "You're a persistent little vermin, Your Majesty."

The King finally reaches Hazel.

Hazel Rainart: "But maybe the Lightning Vixen will put an end to your meddling! LARXENE, I CALL UPON THEE!"

Hazel walked away, once again unscathed, while King Mickey battled the Grimm replica.

(WAVE 2: LARXENE GRIMM!)

Electrical daggers are thrown at Mickey by the Larxene Grimm, the King already at a disadvantage having not yet healed himself from the fight with Demyx Grimm. As the daggers are thrown, they stab the Keyblade-wielding mouse, braking all his elixirs. Though the broken elixirs do heal the King, he has lost his most useful item. The King, now combat ready, blocks all the daggers and vaults over the thunder Grimm. He then throws his Keyblade into Larxene Grimm and slices upward, so the top half of its body is torn asunder.

The King dashes off in a general direction to reach Hazel.

Mickey Mouse: "It's the end of the line for you, "Salem lackey"!", the King says after reaching his enemy.

Hazel Rainart: "Hmm. How DETERMINED! This next one won't be as easy as the last two! ROMAN TORCHWICK, I CALL UPON THEE!"

(WAVE 3: TORCHWICK GRIMM!)

As Mickey Mouse fights the Grimm replica of Roman Torchwick, Hazel escapes once again...

The Grimm version of Torchwick shoots at Mickey with concussion blasts from his cane "gun" and Mickey counter-strikes with Firaga. As they clash, the Keyblade Master kicks the Cane out of the Grimm's monstrous claws and snaps it in half.

Mickey Mouse: (shouts while summoning) "SINK THIS CREEP TO THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF THE SEA!"

Leviathan appears, biting the Grimm replica and dragging him to the bottom of the murky dark waters of the Realm of Darkness.

The King sprints to where Hazel has run off to, ready to finally end this chase.

Summer Rose: "And that's when Tai convinced Qrow that it was cross dress day at Beacon...HAHAHA...And that was the day I lost a bet I had made with Raven...HAHA!"

Aqua: "So what did Raven have you do?"

Summer Rose: "Oh, um...she, um...made me, um...kiss her...And she made me wear a fez all semester!"

Laughter fills the air when Hazel makes his approach...

Hazel Rainart: "Look on the bright side: at least you die laughing."

Summer Rose: "Hazel! What are you doing here?!"

Aqua: "You know this guy?"

Summer Rose: "Aqua, get back! He's really dangerous!" Summer readies her weapon, as Aqua summons her Keyblade and activates her Keyblade armor.

Aqua: "In that case, let's fight!"

Hazel Rainart: "You'll pay for Ozpin's transgressions against Her Grace!" He then injects himself with dust crystals, to power himself up for the battle.

Hazel charges at the two heroes and launches a bolt of lightening from his fist. Aqua deflects it with her Keyblade and tries to freeze him with "Blizzaga". Hazel is temporarily frozen in ice. But the fire dust he injected super-heats his body, soon breaking him out of the ice prison.

Hazel then chokes Aqua. Summer launches herself toward Hazel and Aqua, using her sniper-scythe. As Summer approaches at rapid speed, Hazel grabs her face and slams her to the ground. Hazel stomps on Summer's chest, pinning her to the ground. Aqua tries to free herself from Hazel's choke hold, but the grip is too strong and begins to collapse her armor! Things don't look good for our two heroes!...

Suddenly, the King arrives and does a rolling kick, knocking Hazel off of Summer. He then slices off Hazel's arm with his Keyblade, freeing Aqua. As blood and dust fluid drip from Hazel's arm, he says, "A dramatic entrance, but you won't live much longer."

As Hazel rushes toward the three protagonists, Aqua uses Attraction Flow to slide out of the way, tripping Hazel and sending him falling into the abyss below.

Mickey Mouse: "Wow! Quick thinking, Aqua!"

Summer Rose: "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty. You arrived just in time! But how did you know we were in danger?"

Mickey Mouse: "I was coming to rescue you and bring you back to Remnant. A lot of things are happening there and the Masters of Light need your help."

Aqua and Summer Rose (together): "Then, let's go!"

Mickey Mouse: "By the way Summer, you might have a surprise when you get home."

To be concluded in the next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12 FINAL

KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY

Square Enix Rooster Teeth

CHAPTER 12

Final: The Ritual

Tribute to Monty Oum

 _You're giving me too many things lately. You're all I need. Oh a oh oh... They said you were small and helpless. They say you were just a child. But to their surprise a warrior would soon run wild... When you walk away you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go... This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't want to hear your absolution, just get ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solution. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. It's time open up his mind. Story will be told. Victory is in its simple soul._

With the King returning to Remnant with friends by his side, Summer Rose meets with her old friend and team member, Qrow Branwen.

[Mistral Forest/Ritual Site]

Summer Rose: "Qrow! How are you, old friend?"

Qrow Branwen: "Summer! It's been too long and I'm fine. But the worlds are in danger! I need you and Ruby at a hundred percent."

Summer Rose: "Ruby?"

Ruby Rose: "Uncle Qrow, who are you talking to..."

With a look of recognition, Ruby hugs her mother, forgetting about the fact that Ruby is Summer's Nobody. She quickly snaps back to reality, but is still in tears.

Qrow Branwen: "Summer, meet your daughter, Ruby."

Ruby Rose: "So... (Sniff, Sob)... I'm you, huh?"

Summer Rose: "No! You are your own person! And I want to know my daughter, if you let me?"

Yang Xiao Long: "Hey Mom, see ya met Ruby...She filled me in on the situation. We're glad yer back."

Ruby Rose: "Yeah... it's just... kinda weird. All my life I thought I was your child, but I'm your Nobody."

Qrow Branwen: "FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU TWO ARE FAMILY! Just not the traditional family!"

Yen Sid: "Qrow, the ritual is ready. When you are ready, we can proceed."

When Qrow and his most powerful sorcerers proceed with the ritual, it fails...

Queen Mara Sov (Queen of the Reef): "Qrow, it won't work."

Qrow Branwen (in tears): " NO! IT HAS TO FUCKING WORK!"

He fails again...

Qrow Branwen: "NO, NO! I'M NOT LOSING MY NIECE TO A SHITTY FUCKED UP REASON LIKE THIS, DAMN-IT!"

He fails again...

Queen Mara Sov: "Qrow, just give up. We're not strong enough for the ritual to work."

Qrow Branwen: "SHUT THE FUCK UP, MARA! IT'S NOT YOUR FAMILY ON THE LINE. YOU WOULD BE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING IF IT WERE YOUR BROTHER!"

A mysterious voice says, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Qrow reveals her name and begs for help...

Qrow Branwen: "ENNA KROS, PLEASE, SAVE MY FAMILY!"

Enna Kros: "Fear not, my love. I will perform the ritual, but it may take time."

She gets to work on the the ritual. Suddenly, the the four most powerful members of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness arrive to disrupt the ritual and destroy the Masters of Light. The four are Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Organization Number I, Xemnas, Dark Master Xehanort, and Young Xehanort...

Qrow, leading his army, shouts, "Defend Enna and the ritual! Don't let them hurt my family!"

Several of them square up around the ritual, protecting it from all sides. The four remaining army members attack the four Dark Masters.

Mickey summons his Keyblade and heads after Master Xehanort. Riku says, "Ansem's mine," and summons his Keyblade as well. Mara Sov and Ikora Rey tag team and fight Xemnas. Sans and Yang go after Young Xehanort.

Qrow commands the troops from afar, while protecting Ruby and Summer. Calling the shots, Qrow commands Mickey to use a spell. Mickey throws his Keyblade toward Xehanort while yelling, "Thundarga!" Xehanort is electrocuted by the spell but deflects the Kingdom Key D. Xehanort is temporarily stunned by the electricity. Mickey picks up his Keyblade and begins to slash wildly at the stunned Xehanort. Xehanort, covered in blood, gets up and summons his Keyblade. He strikes heavy and strong blows on the mouse, followed by the spell Dark Pulse. Mickey stumbles back from the strikes, but just barely evades the Dark Pulse. He counters by summoning Genie (from Aladdin), who shoots magic blasts at Xehanort. Xehanort summons Ifrit (from Final Fantasy), who shoots flame blasts, engulfing the forest in fire. Qrow uses the spell Rain, putting out the fire. The two summons disappear with the flames.

With all of Xehanort and Mickey's magic expended, they have one final Keyblade clash. It seems they have equal strength, holding eachother off in a large clash, until Mickey kicks Xehanort in the balls to get the jump on him. With one final slash of his Keyblade, Mickey chops off Xehanort's head. Mickey, covered in Xehanort's blood, says, "Ugh, I need a shower!"

Mickey then goes over to help Riku fight Ansem. As Ansem approaches the ritual site, he sends Darkness Spheres to attack Riku and Mickey. Qrow jumps into the battle, to move Ansem away from the ritual site. He transforms his sword into his scythe and runs toward Ansem. With a quick hook-like motion, Qrow catches Ansem. As Qrow pulls the trigger, the scythe snaps Ansem in half. Looking down at the pieces of Ansem, Qrow says, "Caw, caw, Motherfucker!" He spits on Ansem, shape-shifts into a crow, and flies back to the ritual site.

Mara and Ikora tag team Xemnas, hitting him one after the other. Ikora uses a move her mentor taught her: the Nova Bomb. The powerful Void energy drains Xemans of his health and depletes his magic. Mara uses her magic ability to teleport in front of Xemnas and shoots him in the head with a custom Void Arc shot gun. She then eradicates the rest of his body, so he cannot come back. Using Void Arc energy, Mara blasts his body, causing it to disappear, as if it was sucked into a black hole. Ikora says, "Another victory for the Light!"

Sans says to Yang, "I hear you've got a bone to pick with this guy." Yang responds, "Yeah. Let's kick this mission off with a Yang!" She slams her fist into her hand, as they laugh at eachother's puns. Young Xehanort says, "None of that was funny." Sans says, "No funny bone, eh?" He activates a Gaster Blaster, hitting the young apprentice's soul, damaging his soul and poisoning him with Karmic Retribution. Yang punches Young Xehanort with concussive blasts, multiple times, causing him to cough up blood. Young Xehanort unleashes his ultimate power: the Shadow Transformation. But Young Xehanort is too late: the ritual is done.

Ruby and Summer awaken from the ritual state, exploding with silver energy. The silver energy peels back the Shadow Transformation and cleanses Young Xehanort from all darkness within him. He is no longer a Keyblade Master, nor a Wielder of Darkness: he is just a normal boy.

Young Xehanort is in a coma after all the darkness has been drained. Mickey and Riku decide to take him to Traverse Town, where he can start his life anew. They say, "We will meet again," as they leave the planet. Suddenly, Mickey stops and says, "Riku, why don't you stay."

Riku: "What, why?"

Mickey Mouse: "Someone has to stay and look after Ruby, in case Salem or any other Seekers of Darkness come after her."

Riku: "I guess, but why can't it be you? You're more powerful than me."

Mickey Mouse: "Call it a hunch, as Caboose would put it. I'll see you soon."

Mickey picks up Young Xehanort and teleports to Traverse Town, using the Lanes Between.

Riku walks up to Ruby. Ruby hugs him and says, "Thank you for helping me find my mom."

Riku hugs her back and says, "No worries. Anytime."

Summer Rose: "I say it's high time we head back home. We have a lot to catch up on..."

Qrow Branwen: "It's a long way back to Vale. I figure we stop along the way, maybe get a drink?"

Enna Kros: "I could use a drink."

Everyone laughs.

 **GAME OVER**

 **KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY**

Book 2, "Destiny: the Red and Blue Troopers of the Last Safe City", coming soon!


End file.
